The Start of Things to Come
by joriholic73
Summary: Rogue and Kitty have been together for just over a week and are about to go public at school. But what will the reaction be from a certain long haired moron with a jeep? We shall see. "Sequel to Accessorizing is Everything", Yuri, One-shot for now but may be more later. Rated T to be safe.


**Thanks to all who read and reviewed my last story ****Accessorizing Is Everything.**** I intend to make this a series of one-shots and two-shots with a few mildly sized multi-chapters in between. Also if anyone could give me tips on writing Rogues accent it would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I would own X-Men Evolution but sadly I am only an eel.**

Rogue and Kitty walk confidently towards the school. Rogues arm is around Kittys shoulder while Kittys arms are wrapped snuggley around the taller girls waist. They stop just outside the door. Kitty looks up into Rogues eyes.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to do it now if you don't want to." Rogue looks lovingly into the smaller girls chocolate brown eyes and rests her hand on her cheek.

"Are you kiddin me? You're my girl and I'm gonna make sure everybody knows it." She says putting emphasis on my. Kitty beams up at the girl of her dreams radiating sheer joy. She snuggles back into Rogues side as they enter the building. Not so surprisingly they are met immediately by Lance, anger clearly present in his eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Kittys grip on Rogue tightens before she answers.

"This is me showing off my girlfriend. Problem?"

"Yeah problem." He looks at Rogue. "Kitty's my girl so I suggest you give her back before you get hurt." Kitty buries her face into Rogues side, her small reserve of confidance depleted.

"First Kitty isn't your girl anymore she's mine. And second she isn't an item for me to give back or for you to take. She is a person. A kind, smart, beautiful person. And someone like you doesn't deserve her." By now Kitty is looking up into Rogues eyes. Their eyes lock as Rogue begins leaning down. Kitty starts leaning up in response. They share a gentle passionate kiss. For the second time recently there is a resounding gasp. Distracted no one sees Amara and Tabitha bolt for a nearby janitor's closet. They separate while everyone still stares, Lance included. Rogue scans the crowd. "What are ya'll starin at?" The crowd quickly disperses except for Lance. He begins to slowly back away down the hall.

"This isn't over Kitty. You will be mine." He turns and leaves down the hall. Kitty looks up at Rogue, a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Rogue what do you think he'll do?" Rogue looks down the hall he left from.

"Whatever it is it doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" Rogue looks down at her blankly.

"Remember how I told you I gave us a chance because I kinda liked you?" Kitty nods in confusion. "Well I was wrong." Kittys eyes begin brimming with tears.

"But I thought … but we just-" Rogue puts a finger to her lips.

"Let me finish." Kitty quiets but tears begin escaping. "I was wrong. I don't like you. I love you. I love you more than anyone I ever have before. If I had to choose between loving you and breathing I would use my last breath to tell you I love you. And I will die before I let Lance or anyone else take you from me." The tears continue to pour from Kittys eyes but have become tears of joy.

They kiss again conveying their love to each other. But this love may not last. It along with everything else they hold dear may crumble around them, possibly at the hands of the figure with the glowing yellow eyes leering at them from around the corner. Had they been paying attention they would have noticed the streak of blue that sprinted across the hall before disappearing into the shadows.

**So what did ya think? I assure you that figure isn't who you think it is. Oh and just to be clear I got Rogues speech from a pic on Google. No idea who made it but props to you Sir/Madam (I don't know). Again help with the accent would be helpful, as well as a German one for Kurt and a Scottish one for Rahne.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


End file.
